No Ever After 2: No Place to Call Home
by Charlene Edwards
Summary: Part 2 of Tammy & My story about a 16 year old Dick getting Babs pregnant & what happens next. Parts 1 & 3 have been previously posted by Tammy. I'm new to ff.net.


Tammy and I came up with this scenario over IM. I suggested a "What if" about a 16 year old Dick making Babs pregnant. We statred rolling from there. She wrote the first part, but I had to write more. Had to know what happens. Thanks to Tammy for partaking in this madness with me and for looking this over. Thanks also to Patty for talking to me about some ideas on this part, especially the Dick/Bruce conversation. Hope y'all enjoy. Charlene :-)  
  
  
  
No Ever After 2: No Place To Call Home:  
  
  
  
Dick woke up on his bed. He must have fell asleep laying across the covers. Alfred would say he'd catch cold like that. But he didn't care. In fact, he hoped he did catch cold. He hoped he caught pneumonia. He turned over and propped on his arms looking at the clock by his bed. Eight o'clock. It was early for a Saturday. But then, he wasn't keeping late nights anymore. He stood up and moved to his desk. He marked an "x" through the day. Day sixteen of his sentence. Bruce hadn't told him how long he was grounded, and he hadn't asked. He was sure he didn't want to know.  
  
He didn't mind being grounded. Not really. He deserved it, deserved so much worse. Not for what Bruce had actually grounded him for. He was not sorry about his relationship with Barbara. Bruce could say what he wanted to -- that it was immoral, illegal, wrong, lust -- Bruce was wrong. He loved Barbara. The fact that he was sixteen didn't make his feelings any less real. No, what Dick Grayson deserved punishment for was his cowardice. He had cowered in fear from Batman and Jim Gordon. Had broken his promise to Barbara and revealed her location. Had remained on the roof of police headquarters listening as the woman he loved, the mother of his child, was attacked by both of their fathers in the place that had -- until then -- been their place.  
  
That's what Dick Grayson, ex-Robin the former boy wonder, was guilty of.  
  
Well, it happened. His cowardice was part of the record now. As much as he wished he could, there was no changing it now. He walked into his bathroom, taking off yesterdays clothes as he did. He needed a shower.  
  
Dick watched as steam started coming from his shower before stepping in. The water was hot. Good. He needed hot. Needed scalding. He hoped he could wash away his sins. But his mind went, unbidden to Barbara. To their relationship. To how much he loved her. He remembered her face two weeks ago when she told him she was pregnant with his child. She was scared, she needed him to be there for her, be strong for her, to protect her. And he failed. Miserably. He leaned his head against the wet tiles as the water cascaded around him, mixing with the salty water of his tears.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Bruce was reading the Gotham Herald when Dick walked into the dining room, his hair still wet.  
  
"Hey," Dick said weakly.  
  
Bruce looked at the boy over his newspaper. Folding the paper he stood up. "Alfred, I'm heading to the office for a few hours. Take care of everything here. And let me know if you've figured a way out of the mess we're were discussing earlier," Bruce said as he walked out of the room, avoiding eye contact with Dick.  
  
Dick stood rooted to the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut to try and keep from crying again. He was an ex-superhero. He should be adult enough not to cry. Alfred moved closer to him, putting his arms around Dick's shoulders.  
  
"Sit down while I prepare your plate Master Dick."  
  
"He hates me."  
  
"Nonsense."  
  
"I'm not hungry, Alfred."  
  
"Master Richard, I shall be highly offended if you do not eat a proper breakfast after I took the trouble of preparing it."  
  
Dick looked at Alfred. He wanted to smile for the older man, but he couldn't. Weakly he said, "Okay, I'll eat."  
  
Dick looked out of the dining room windows as Alfred fixed his plate from the food on the buffet table. Alfred sat the plate before the young boy, "Things will get better, Master Richard."  
  
"Yeah," Dick said quietly as he started forking through his eggs.  
  
"I have to go run some errands later today, will you be all right here alone?"  
  
"If you mean, will I do as I was told and stay in the house, not go outside, not get into any more trouble? Yes, you can trust me. I honestly don't think I could get into any more trouble if I tried. And I promise not to try." _______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Dick rambled through the large manor while Alfred was gone. The house seemed even larger when he was there alone. He found himself drawn to the clock in Bruce's study. Without thinking, he set the hands and watched as the panel opened up. Dick descended the stairs into the comfortable darkness. As he walked down the stairs Bruce's words echoed through his mind, "Irresponsible!" "Undisciplined!" these were the last words Bruce had spoken to him sixteen days ago. And his words to Alfred this morning, "let me know if you've figured a way out of the mess ... the mess ... MESS... MESS." His stomach cramped as he thought of it. His world was a mess. One he had created. He didn't blame Bruce for hating him, for not wanting him around.  
  
Sighing, he walked toward the large computer and sat down. He logged in and started his search. He had to help Bruce -- this one last time -- he had to find a way to solve the problem.  
  
He had the computer run search after search for over an hour before he found what he was looking for. His eyes stared at the screen. He had read and re-read the results. His stomach fluttered. He felt sick, his breathing labored. With a slight tremble in his hand, Dick clicked the print button.  
  
Standing, he started to leave the cave, when his eye fell on his Robin costume. He walked over to it. Reverently, his hand felt the fabric, outlined the "R" on the chest. Dick remembered the good times, when he was part of something special. When he belonged. Then Dick steeled himself, turning his back on the costume and walking away. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Bruce walked into the kitchen and over to the stove. Picking up a lid, he said, "Smells good."  
  
"One of your and Master Dick's favorites," Alfred replied.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Master Bruce."  
  
"Alfred, I just can't talk to him right now. I've already said everything I have to say on the subject right now. I --"  
  
"I know. I understand."  
  
Alfred and Bruce turned to see Dick standing in the doorway. His hands were pushed down into the pockets of his jeans. Bruce saw how small he seemed.  
  
"Alfred, I'll take my dinner in the study," Bruce said as he started to leave.  
  
"No, please. You may not have anything to say, but I ... I do. I'm sorry for being such a problem, for disappointing you, for -- I didn't mean for it to happen, I never meant for it to happen --"  
  
"Dick," Bruce started.  
  
"Today, I ... did some research," Dick said, his voice was so low. He pulled his hand from his pocket, setting the folded paper on the table. "Everything you need is in there, Mr. Wayne." Dick stood there a few seconds before walking out of the kitchen. His pace quickened as he went through the breakfast room, he was in a full run by the time he entered the dining room. He ran to his room as quickly as he could.  
  
Bruce moved to the kitchen table, picking up the folded paper. Unfolding the paper, he read the words printed on it. A confused look formed on his face as he sat down.  
  
"Master Bruce?"  
  
"He's looked up how to file undisciplined petitions against juveniles. I have no clue what's going on with him lately."  
  
"No clue. You have no clue. The great Batman has no clue as to what is going on with his own son. Bruce, of everything I've done and achieved in my life you are the best and absolutely the worst thing that I've ever been a part of." _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Dick leaned against his door for a moment, catching his breath. The he went to his closet and pulled out his duffel bag. It was a small duffel bag, the one he had brought with him from the circus eight years ago. He started going through his clothes, packing a few things. As he went through his clothes, he was careful in choosing what to take. Dick grabbed his leather Gotham Knights jacket and held it in his hand. Then he hung the jacket back up. He could only packed items he had received from Alfred or the Titans as gifts. He couldn't take anything else. Didn't deserve anything else.  
  
He had moved from trying to neatly pack his clothes to shoving them in the bag. Wiping his eyes, he turned around. His eye caught the photographs beside his bed. He stared at his photograph from last fall. Bruce and he at a Knights game. Things had been so perfect. How could he have screwed it up. Well, he knew how. But he never thought this would be the results of his relationship with Barbara.  
  
Dick loved Barbara. Was that so wrong? It hadn't seemed wrong at the time. But no one else was agreeing at this point. Slowly, he traced Bruce's face in the photo before he turned the frame face down on the table. His eyes then moved to the photograph of his parents. He picked up the frame intending to pack it. But sat it back down. He had failed them as well. He had failed everyone he cared about. He didn't deserve he didn't deserve them either. He deserved to be alone.  
  
Grabbing his bag off his bed, Dick turned and walked to his bedroom door. His hand reached for the knob. Slowly he turned it, opening the door. As Dick stepped into the hall, he turned for one last look, before he shut the door.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Worst?" Bruce inquired.  
  
"How I could so utterly fail to teach you the value of your family, of your son, is beyond me."  
  
"You didn't ... Alfred ... it's just that I don't know what to say to him. This is not a situation I ever planned on."  
  
"Nevertheless, Bruce, this is the situation we are in. I understand that the lack of control over the matter is disturbing to you. But you have to remember -- Dick is the child in this situation. It is past time that you started acting as the parent."  
  
"Are you saying I've been acting childish?"  
  
"That is your word," Alfred said as he steadfastly looked Bruce in the face. "He is sixteen years old. You have not spoken to him in sixteen days, avoid his presence every time he enters a room. It is little wonder that Dick thinks you no longer want him around. Did you hear what he called you? This has gone on long enough. I have been amiss in allowing it to do so. It is time you repaired the damage that has been done."  
  
Bruce looked into Alfred's wise eyes. He felt ashamed of his actions. Why was it so easy for Alfred to know what to do in these situations  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Bruce slowly walked through the house. Alfred was right, he had let this go on too long. Why did he build walls around himself? Close himself off from the people he cared the most about. Dick had made a mistake, but he didn't make it alone. Barbara was as much to blame as Dick was. And. Yes, being honest with himself, he knew he was to blame as well. He had seen how they felt about each other. How could he put two teenagers -- who were obviously attracted to each other -- together in situations that heightened their adreline. For the world's best detective couldn't figure out what was going to happen.  
  
As he exited the library, his gaze fell on the grand staircase. Dick sat there, his small duffel bag at his side. He was eight steps from the floor, leaning into the banister, his head own. Was he planning on running away? Bruce knew Dick had better stealth abilities than this. What was he doing? Well, just ask him, you're Batman, you can talk to your own son  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked Dick as he moved to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Waiting," Dick replied softly, avoiding looking at Bruce.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To go back where I belong. Back to JDC where you should've left me in the first place. Where I deserve to be."  
  
"You aren't going anywhere."  
  
"You don't want me anymore. I don't deserve to be here anymore. I failed you, and Alfred, and Babs. Especially Babs. You've made it clear to me in the last fifteen days -- the way you've treated me, not speaking to me, walking out of rooms when I came in -- that you'd rather I weren't here," Dick said, pain filling his voice.  
  
"Dick, this is your home."  
  
"No, this is your home. I just thought it was mine --" Dick said finally turning to face Bruce.  
  
"No, this IS your home. Period end of story," Bruce said somewhat louder than he intended.  
  
" -- That's why I looked up the undisciplined stuff, so you could send me back."  
  
"You are not going to JDC."  
  
"You will stay here, where you belong!" Bruce ordered. Dick turned his head away, and looked down at his shoes. "Dick, look at me."  
  
"You don't want me," Dick said, his voice cracking.  
  
"Dick ... I never said that. Please, look at me."  
  
"I can't look at you. Not after everything I've done." Bruce cupped his hand under Dick's chin, turning Dick's head so that their eyes met. "You didn't have to say it. You spent the last fifteen days avoiding me. You made it clear how you felt."  
  
Bruce saw the tears that welled up in the boys big blue eyes. "Alfred would say that I've never made how I feel clear to anyone. Obviously, this is no exception."  
  
Dick pleaded with Bruce, "Please, just tell me how you feel. Yell at me or something. Just tell me! I have to know."  
  
"I ... can't. I don't know how to tell you," Bruce said, mentally berating himself for his inability to reach out to Dick.  
  
Dick nodded his head as he stood. Taking his hand, he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Okay ... I need ... I ... when are they coming for me? I ..."  
  
"They are NOT coming!" Bruce yelled at Dick, grabbing the boy by his arms, shaking him.  
  
"WHY NOT! Look at how I've screwed up everything!"  
  
"NO, you haven't. Have you made mistakes? Yes. Have you failed? No. You very rarely fail."  
  
"Sure I have. You hate me, Babs hates me, her dad wants to shoot me. And there's a baby that none of us know what to do about," Dick cried as he fell against Bruce's chest, tears flowing freely from his eyes.  
  
"I do not hate you," Bruce said as he put his arms around the boy clutching at him, sobbing in his shirt.  
  
"Well you should. I do."  
  
"How could I hate family?"  
  
"Family?" Dick asked looking up at Bruce.  
  
"Dick, you and Alfred are my family. You will always belong here in this house and in here," Bruce added, pointing to his chest.  
  
"Bruce, help me. I don't know what to do. This is sooo messed up. Help me, please."  
  
"We will work through this. I won't lie it is a mess. But there is nothing that can stand up to the Dynamic Duo. We will get through this. We always do."  
  
"You fired me," Dick said somberly.  
  
"My mistake, another one. You are now and you will always be my partner. No matter where we go and where we are. There is only one person in this whole mess that has failed. And it isn't you or Babs. You made a mistake and she made a mistake. I failed."  
  
"No you didn't. You can't fail, you're you. You're Batman."  
  
"Well, I can't not fail, because I'm me. I'm not perfect, Dick."  
  
"You are to me," Dick said with a smile.  
  
"Well ... I want to be, but no one is perfect, least of all me. Of course, we want to make sure the not perfect thing stays between us. We don't want that information to end up with Gotham's criminal elite or the JLA. Alright?" Bruce said as he looked at Dick. He gave him his best smile. "  
  
"Deal," Dick replied, a smile starting to form on his face. "Hey ... are you still mad at me?"  
  
"Yes, I'm still mad at you. Well, I'm upset. Not mad."  
  
"Then I guess I'm still grounded, huh?"  
  
"Oh please, below grounded," Bruce replied with a wicked grin. "That's right cave work. You have a lot to catch up on.... partner."  
  
"Aww, man. Are you SURE you don't want to just send me to JDC?" Dick asked jokingly.  
  
"And let them have all the fun... I think not."  
  
"Ouch -- I'm going to be hurting for a month," Dick replied as he started rubbing his forearm.  
  
"Don't underestimate the workout. Of course, then we have the new classes."  
  
"New classes? What new classes?"  
  
"How to avoid Gordon's bullets. The art of avoiding angry Gordon's," Bruce replied with a mock sigh.  
  
"Aww man, Robin Gotham's Teen Most Wanted." Dick looked up at Bruce, a smile on his face. He was wanted. Bruce did still want him, regardless of how he had messed up. Why did that make Dick feel like he could confide in Bruce? Taking a deep breath, he asked tentatively, "Can we talk -- about --you know." Bruce nodded as he and Dick sat on the stairs. "Uh, how you told me NOT to contact Babs? I kinda have. Contacted her. Some. But she's angry now. REALLY angry -- at me. Hangs up on me every time I call her."  
  
Bruce looked Dick squarely in the eye. "And the part where I told you not to contact her didn't register, why?"  
  
"Well -- uh -- well, because I'm sixteen. Does that work?"  
  
"If you keep calling her, you won't live to be seventeen," Bruce added.  
  
"But I gotta talk to her Bruce, I gotta -- "  
  
"No, Dick, you need to give her space. She is responsible for this too. You have to listen to what she is saying. Right now, she is saying to leave her alone and let her deal with this."  
  
"Maybe. But she's saying it in a LOT of dirty words when she hears it's me and then hangs up."  
  
"In time, she'll need to talk, but you have to give her that time."  
  
"You think she'll call me? Even though you and her dad both told her not to contact me?"  
  
"Well, I told you not to call and you did. I don't think Barbara will obey any better. I think, that if you give her time, she'll call you. You're going to have to speak sometime. As hard as it is for me to accept it, you're going to be parents. It will work out. For better or worse."  
  
"For better or worse? Isn't that what they say in weddings?" Dick asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Bad choice of words," Bruce added, "Let's just stick with one crisis at a time, shall we?"  
  
"Fine by me. I was getting scared there for a moment."  
  
"I think I need to talk with Gordon. We can't ignore this and hope it will go away," Bruce said determined. He sounded like Batman then.  
  
"Alone? You think that's safe?" Dick asked.  
  
"Do you think I should bring Robin the Boy Target?" Bruce asked as his eyebrow quirked upwards.  
  
"Oh no. I was thinking you should take Alfred."  
  
With that, a half-smile formed on Bruce's face. "Alone, I think would be best."  
  
"He's really really upset isn't he? The Commissioner? Has he talked to you or used the Batsignal since -- you know?"  
  
"Oh. No. I'm persona non gratis. I think he needed some space."  
  
"Like Babs does -- "  
  
" Yes. But you are right about one thing. We do need to talk. There are things we need to discuss."  
  
"About what to do with the baby?"  
  
"Yes. We all have responsibilities here and there are decisions to be made. However, you and I need to have a talk about what YOU think is going to happen and what you are prepared to do."  
  
"Huh ... what I'm going to do? I have no clue what I'm going to do," Dick replied. Bruce noticed the confused and panic-stricken look in the boys eyes. But he let the boy continue to release his pent up fears. "I don't even know what I'm suppose to do about this, how I'm suppose to feel. What do I do, Bruce?"  
  
"Well, let's try for what you're not going to do then."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"You're not going to just walk away. When Barbara and the baby need support you WILL be there." Dick nodded as Bruce continued. "If Barbara will not let you support her directly, then you will help out financially with the Baby for the rest of the child's life."  
  
That last statement raised a new fear in the young boy's soul. He had never thought about that. With a gulp, he asked, "Can Babs stop me from having contact with the baby?"  
  
"I'd rather not squabble in court about this and honestly, I don't think that will happen."  
  
Dick released a sigh as a new question entered his mind. "And financially, I don't have any money -- it's your money -- how do I --"  
  
"For now, I'll take care of things. You are certainly finishing school. There's no reason for you to think otherwise. But when you turn eighteen, I expect you to be responsible."  
  
"I ... I can do that. Except for this one situation, I've been a pretty responsible kid, I think. It's just I never do things in a small way, when I mess up, I do it in style. It's the showman in my blood."  
  
"Yes, you have been pretty responsible. And no you don't do anything in a small way. But Dick, this will work out. I know you. I know what you can do and what you are capable of."  
  
"I want to be there for Barbara and the baby but I don't know if I'm ready to actually be a father. How can I be a dad when I'm just a kid?"  
  
"Neither of you are ready to be parents. But we will all be there to help. It will be a heck of a learning curve, but you're pretty quick on your feet," bruce said ruffling his hand through the boy's raven black hair.  
  
"Do you have any training simulations for this? I have about seven and a half months to practice?" Dick asked with a grin.  
  
Bruce shook his head no. Then, his face turning somber, asked Dick another hard question. "What if Barbara wants to give the baby away?"  
  
That was another alternative he hadn't thought about. Looking at the carpet, in a quiet voice, he asked "What do I do then?"  
  
"What would you want to do?"  
  
"I dunno ... I don't want to lose this child. It's part of me and part of her. And I do love her. I know you think it's just kids stuff, but it's not. I dunno -- "  
  
"Dick, we're waaaay past kid stuff now. This is all adult. Whether this is true love or not, is secondary. Everything is secondary to what is best for the child."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. And I guess a sixteen year old single parent dad wouldn't be best for the baby if Babs wants to give the baby up, would it?"  
  
"If Barbara is not up to being a mom and you are not up to being a dad, then a loving family might be best. But once again, this is a decision we will ALL make together."  
  
With a far away look, Dick added, "Babs said -- one of the times I called her before she hung up on me -- that it was her decision and I had nothing to do with it. She's NOT happy with me right now."  
  
"Yes. But she is just as responsible for this as you are. This was consensual. You both participated equally. You both are responsible equally."  
  
"Bruce, if ... just say if ... I did WANT to try and be a Dad to the baby. Would you and Alfred help me?"  
  
"Dick, we will always be there for you. If that is what you want. Then that is what we will do. We are family, regardless of how 'childish' I may act sometimes. And if anyone can show us how to do this -- it is Alfred."  
  
"Well there's one thing I'm glad about -- we've got seven and a half months to figure out what we're going to do. There's a LOT to think about."  
  
"Exactly. Right now, I need to get Gordon to talk to me. You need to hit the cave. I'm hopeful that before the end of the week, well be able to at least be in the same room."  
  
"Okay -- but I better unpack first before my clothes get wrinkled and Alfred hangs me up with the wash."  
  
"Dick, trust me, we all will work through this, together."  
  
Dick started up the stairs , his small duffle bag in hand, when he turned and looked down at Bruce. "Uh -- will Babs and I still be able to date when this is over?"  
  
"Dick, please - one crisis at a time?" Bruce said shaking his head and really trying NOT to smile.  
  
"Gotcha. Sorry."  
  
"Go on, before Alfred comes after you with an iron."  
  
"Got it. And you will let me know how it goes with the Commissioner won't you? Unless he shoots at you, I can do without knowing that right now."  
  
"Oh believe me. You'll be the first to know. Besides Gordon won't shoot me, I'm Batman. He'll lock me up."  
  
Dick looked a little green, "See, I told'ya I'm going to JDC."  
  
"No, if Gordon has his way you won't go to JDC. We'll share a cell."  
  
"But I'm only sixteen?"  
  
"Think old enough to have sex, old enough to have a baby WITH his daughter, think old enough for Blackgate. He's pretty angry."  
  
"Is that legal? I don't wanna know. Don't tell me. Bruce," Dick then started tentatively, "Would it be ok if I waited up for you, just to make sure you come home?"  
  
"Dick, I would like nothing better. I'll see you when I get back."  
  
"I'll be waiting for ya -- can I watch the big screen TV in your room while you're gone? When I'm done in the Cave of course."  
  
"Of course you can wait up for me. But no TV -- grounded."  
  
"Can I play music while I'm working out?"  
  
"Grounded."  
  
"Darn it. Will I be ungrounded by the time I graduate?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
"Go on. I'll see you later. And remember, no high wire work -- you're grounded."  
  
"Are you getting a sense of humor?" Dick asked incredulously.  
  
"I'm going to be as close to being a grandfather as I can get. What do you think?"  
  
"I get it, I'm grounded for life so you can play with the baby. 'Hey Daddy can you go with me to little league' -- 'No I'm grounded take Grandpa Bruce'."  
  
"Rank does have it's privileges. And of course, if you keep it up, you'll still be grounded when you hit the afterlife."  
  
"Well, just remember one thing -- Alfred out ranks you."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Dick was eating popcorn watching the Late LATE Gotham Show when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Grabbing the remote he turned off the TV and grabbed "Moby Dick'. He hated the book, but he did have a report due next week on it. Bruce enters the room and Dick looks up at him and tries the innocent look. Although he was positive Bruce had heard the TV. Bruce had a somber look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong? Did he shoot at you?" Dick asked.  
  
"No. Dick, I have ... some news."  
  
"What kind of ... news? About Babs."  
  
Bruce sat down on the bed next to Dick. He moved the bowl of popcorn and put his hand on Dick's knee, "Dick, I don't know how to say this."  
  
Dick's eyes were wide with fear, his breath was rapid and he felt a fluttering in his chest. Something was wrong, really wrong. "What? What's happened?"  
  
"Earlier this evening, they took Barbara to Gotham General -- "  
  
"What? Why?" Dick asked, panic in his voice.  
  
"She lost the baby."  
  
"Dick looked down and closed his eyes, trying to hold back the swell of water in them. "Lost... does that mean?"  
  
"She had a miscarriage. I'm sorry. It ... it was ... a boy."  
  
" ..."  
  
"Dick? Are you okay?"  
  
"No," he replied weakly.  
  
"Dick, talk to me."  
  
"I'm numb Bruce, numb."  
  
"I know. I am too."  
  
As unbiddened tears fell from his eyes, he looked up at Bruce, "I've thought so much about this since Babs told me, but I never thought something like this would happen. Why? Why did she lose my baby? Why did the baby die?"  
  
"I believe they said it was a spontaneous abortion."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Sometimes, if the fetus isn't viable, a miscarriage will occur. It just happens."  
  
"I never wanted this to happen. As confused as I was, I didn't want this. How ... how is she? Can I see her?"  
  
"She is fine, but she's in the hospital. I don't think going to see her now, is such a good idea."  
  
"She blames me doesn't she? He told you that."  
  
"I think everyone is very emotional right now," Bruce replied as he felt Dick's arms clutch around his chest. He felt the boys tears soaking through his shirt.  
  
"Could you .... sit with me? Stay with me?"  
  
"I wouldn't let you order me away. We'll take this one day at a time. Together."  
  
"Thanks. I don't wanna be alone. I feel so alone. Bruce, will it get better?"  
  
"Yes. One step at a time. A little bit at time."  
  
"Do you think she'll ever talk to me again?"  
  
"Yes. Give her time, Dick. This has been traumatic for everyone."  
  
"Why is it all so clear now -- now that it's too late?" Dick asked, knowing how much he had wanted their baby, their son.  
  
"Dr. Fate would say that it is only at the end that all is revealed. I say, that it is because there are no more choices to be made."  
  
"I love her, Bruce, I always will. Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"  
  
"Dick, I'm the wrong one to talk about love. But, if she loves you, she will. You have to have faith in her and patience within yourself."  
  
"Patience. That's what we're going to have to have, isn't it? Because you and the commissioner aren't going to let us continue as US right now, are you? Even if that's what she wants?"  
  
"Dick, be honest with yourself."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Are you ready for a family? Are you ready for that commitment? You said it yourself. You are still a kid. You are sixteen. Don't rush into something that could ruin whatever is special between you."  
  
"It's so unfair that she's older than me! I'm scared I'll lose her."  
  
"If it is love. It will always be there. If it is not, then it wasn't meant to be. Be fair to her and trust her. Be fair to yourself and live your life."  
  
How'd you get so smart?"  
  
"Alfred. Speaking of which let's see what is in the kitchen that might be chocolate in nature," Bruce said as he stood up, pulling Dick up with him.  
  
"He'll make chocolate if we ask him?" Dick said as leaned against Bruce for comforting support. Bruce put his arm around the boy's shoulder.  
  
"He probably already has it made, knowing him. He probably had it on before I left knowing we'd need it."  
  
"How'd he get so smart?"  
  
"He's Alfred."  
  
"Yep," Dick replied with a weak smile.  
  
Bruce smiled down at him. In a sympathetic tone, he said, "Before we head downstairs, let's call the nurses station and check on Barbara."  
  
"Can I? Thanks Bruce."  
  
"I'd bet that we could probably get them to give her a message. Just so she knows you called and you cared."  
  
"And I do care, Bruce, I --"  
  
"Just take it slow."  
  
"Promise. This time I'll do it right," Dick said as he hugged Bruce. "Thanks Bruce. You're getting pretty good at this Dad thing."  
  
"Shhhhh.... Alfred will expect a raise if he hears you. Now, let's go make that phone call."  
  
  
  
FINIS 


End file.
